


Fifteen Views of Bernadetta von Varley

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Minor Romance, One Shot Collection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Bernadetta and all of her support partners.
Kudos: 10





	1. Happy Accidents (Edelgard, Crimson Flower)

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is my attempt to write a one-shot (though I may do a mini-series as part of it) every day focusing on Bernadetta and each character she can support with, going mostly by the order they're listed in the support library, starting with Edelgard and ending with Byleth (I'm counting Byleth as one character and leaving them for the end, even if they're actually listed first and Edelgard second). Unfortunately I'm not a fast writer, so I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it at all let alone in a timely manner, I'm not sure how the quality will hold up if I try to write so much in so little time, and I wasn't able to pre-write anything. Still, I'm going to make an attempt of it. You can think of these as sort of written sketches I guess.
> 
> Tags, warnings, and categories are subject to change, but I don't expect to get very violent or smutty. I especially wasn't sure what category to put on this since I'm not sure how much romance will be in, but most likely it'll be mainly gen. If needed I'll put additional information like spoiler warnings in the notes for each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the work notes, we start out with Bernie and Edelgard. This was supposed to be fluffier but ended up being a little sad, I guess because I've been in no mood to write fluff. Hopefully the next one will be more upbeat.
> 
> I'm still really ambivalent about Edelgard and especially given that I'm not sure she's in character here, but I always find that writing a character helps me appreciate them a bit more. Minor spoilers for the Crimson Flower route of Fire Emblem: Three Houses up to Chapter 16 (particularly a certain dorky Edelgard moment), but doesn't spoil any major plot points.

With one hand, Bernadetta balanced the heavy basket on her knee as she opened the door with her other, starting up the stairs that led to the second floor dormitories.

She was almost done with her monastery duties for the day; at the war council meeting, Hubert had tasked her with the rather mundane job of collecting the day's paper garbage to be burned. Usually this wasn't the sort of job handled by an Imperial general, but circumstances had left everyone on edge after it became evident that information about troop movements had been leaked, meaning the security of the monastery had been compromised. The speculation had gotten ugly, with the loyalties of one officer in particular – what was her name, again? Mercedes or something like that? – who had apparently been raised in Faerghus – and was quite devout, to boot – being called in to question by some before Edelgard had put her foot down, insisting that neither nationality nor faith were reason enough alone to suspect them of espionage.

Given all that, it was surprisingly nerve-wracking, even if she was flattered that someone like Hubert entrusted her with it. That was a strange thing to think now that she thought it, being flattered that she'd been told to run around gathering people's trash.

As she passed the first door, she glanced inside. Who had that room belonged to? It was a little eerie to look inside it. Though much of whatever remained in the dorm rooms once occupied by students who they now found on the opposite side of the war had been taken and put to other uses, the blue carpet, a bit worse for wear, was still there, marking the room's former resident as being a Blue Lion.

Two more doors hung ajar, furniture gone but golden carpet remaining, and she passed them by before arriving at a room she knew was still in use. Again balancing her basket, she rapped on the door. "...Do you have any paper, Lady Edelgard? ...Oh, I mean, that you're throwing away. Paper garbage."

"Yes, just a moment", she answered. Bernadetta heard the shuffle of papers inside, and then Edelgard seemed to pause. Evidently making up her mind about whether to throw something out, she shuffled the papers around again before opening the door, placing her small stack in the basket. At this rate, one basket might not be enough for everything.

"Thank you. It's been a busy day so i suppose there's quite a few documents to burn."

Bernadetta shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just doing my part, you know?". One more time she balanced the basket on her knee, reaching for the door. "Oh, no, I can get it Bernade--".

As Edelgard spoke, Bernadetta felt herself go off balance just a tiny bit. She caught it, but as she did her hand slipped, and the basket, full of sensitive documents, tumbled to the floor.

She winced, shouting in frustration, and got down on her knees, frantically grasping at pieces of paper. "...Aaagh! Oh no, oh no, oooh--".

"...Calm down, Bernadetta. It's not the end of the world". Edelgard cut her off, sighing as she knelt down herself and started to help her gather up everything that had spilled out of the basket.

Bernadetta took a deep breath. "...Yeah. You're right. Ok, I can still do this."

Placing the handful of documents she had already picked up back in the basket, she went back to gathering more. At the sight of one of the papers, however, she paused. It clearly wasn't a report from the front or an administrative document, but instead appeared to be, of all things, a painting of their former professor, now the Empire's tactician, not to mention one of Edelgard's closest confidants. She picked it up, examining it and wondering why anyone would throw it away. Evident as it was that it was the work of a relative novice, she wouldn't describe it as bad by any means.

"Huh... A little flat, but overall it's pretty good. A little perspective instead of being straight on and some work on the shading and it could really shine". She glanced over at Edelgard. "I wonder who drew th--".

She froze, her eyes going wide, as she saw the look on Edelgard's face, embarrassed – which was an emotion she had _never_ seen from Edelgard before – and a bit annoyed, and put it together.

"--...I'm sorry! I get it, I'll forget I ever saw and I'll burn it for you and then I'll burn my memory I guess and then--".

Edelgard sighed again. "...No, it's alright Bernadetta. Believe me, it's less embarrassing than having the subject of the painting see it. It's just...". She paused. "Say, you paint, do you not? As bad as this attempt was I would still like to try again, even if I don't have the free time to practice much, and I think your advice would be helpful."

"Me...? Oh, I'm not that good, really. There are people way better at painting than me, Lady Edelgard, even here at the monastery I'm sure. You should try asking someone else first...".

She shook her head. "I'm asking you first. In fact, from what I've heard you're quite the talented painter. I really would like to hear your thoughts. Please, when you're done with your work, come over". Edelgard put the last few papers she had gathered up in the basket and took the painting back from Bernadetta. "And I suppose I won't throw this out after all, if you really believe it shows potential."

Bernadetta picked up the basket. "Umm... Well, if you insist I guess I have to, don't I?".

"Please, don't think of it like that either."

"Oh, umm, ok, I'll try?". Edelgard opened her mouth to say something, but just sighed, letting her go.

Finishing her rounds of the dormitory and walking back down the stairs, Bernadetta stepped out into the cool spring evening air. A few more stops remained, and mercifully the remaining paper just barely fit in a single basket as she set off to burn it. Returning to her room, she thought about Edelgard's request, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least see if there was anything she could give pointers on. Passing by her door, she again climbed the steps to the second floor dorms and rapped on Edelgard's door.

"Ah, Bernadetta", she said as she opened it. "I wasn't sure you would come."

Bernadetta stepped inside. "Yeah... I mean, I'll help you if I can, but...".

Edelgard opened a drawer in her desk, retrieving a little-used palette, a set of brushes, and a few pieces of paper, laying one down as she took a seat and setting the others aside. She took a small bottle of paint from a shelf and began to mix colors, before making a hesitant first brushstroke on the page. Bernadetta stood uncomfortably next to her, watching as she worked.

"...I know I asked you to help, Bernadetta, but please, if you wouldn't mind, could you not watch so closely? I'll get... Self-conscious."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry. I'll, uh... Watch distantly then". She took a few steps away.

"Thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh", she said, pausing before she continued speaking. "You know, you don't have to be so uncritical on my account. When you praised my painting earlier, I mean. I would like to hear what you really thought of it."

"I did tell you what I really thought of it. Though if I'd realized what I was saying before it just tumbled out of my mouth like that I wouldn't have said anything... I'm sorry, you're just... Still a little scary to me. And I mean, you're the Emperor, after all...".

"I think of you as a friend, Bernadetta, not just as a subject or a soldier. And I want you to think of me as a friend too, not just the Emperor". She paused again, sketching. "And really, it wasn't awful?".

"...Really. ...I guess it's easy to see the flaws in something you painted yourself. I always think my paintings are awful too, even when people tell me they like them."

"Hmm... It's easy to see others as being stronger than yourself sometimes, isn't? You can't know what sort of doubts they have inside... Say, how long have you been painting for?".

"Oh, as long as I can remember. I had a lot of time to just paint and write while I was holed up in my room. I suppose it helped me get better at it. I did it a lot. What about you?".

Edelgard dipped a brush in the pool of blue paint she had mixed. "I've never really had the time or opportunity for such things. Even now there are only a few spare moments in which I can indulge in hobbies. Maybe someday when the war is over I'll take it up more seriously."

"I see", Bernadetta replied, nodding. She glanced closer at the painting, the form of the Professor's face starting to take shape, and meekly gave a few pointers before stepping away again as Edelgard had requested.

"You really care about Professor Eisner, huh? Somehow I could really feel that when I looked at the other painting."

Edelgard looked up from the painting abruptly. "About Byle--... Me?! I, well, I mea--". She glanced down again. "...Ah, I smudged it now."

Bernadetta giggled, trying to stifle it in fear of what Edelgard's reaction might be, but feeling relieved as she seemed to take it in stride. "It's not the end of the world, La-- ...Edelgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I probably did since I was a huge PBS kid growing up (although this was after his death, so maybe not), but I'm honestly not sure I've ever watched Bob Ross funnily enough.


	2. Fear of Flying (Hubert, BE!White Clouds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Hubert. Lords and retainers are listed first in the support gallery, and as a Black Eagle Bernadetta obviously has supports with the house leader and her retainer, so two of the like three playable characters I'm probably the most ambivalent about (shoutouts to Gilbert!) are first. This one is set pre-timeskip and has no real spoilers in it. It's still the 29th for me, so this counts as on time.

"...The wyvern stables are right over this way", Cyril said, looking over his shoulder at Bernadetta and Hubert and gesturing for them to follow. Bernadetta took a deep breath. "A-Alright, yeah...". The thought of riding on a wyvern was frightening enough, but what was even worse was being stuck with _Hubert_ as her partner for flight lessons. But, the Professor and Edelgard had recommended both of them take the lessons, and so there wasn't much she could do about it.

They reached the stables, and she saw a handler leading one of the creatures by the reins. As they got closer, it sank in just how big it was; even just one of its legs was at least as big as she was, and its head, armored in bands of green scales and with yellow eyes set deeply in it, was about as long as her torso. As massive and powerful as it looked though, its mannerisms were surprisingly docile, and she almost could have called it cute in its own way.

"Quite a fearsome beast, isn't it?", Hubert said.

"They look a lot meaner than they really are", Cyril answered. He turned to look at Bernadetta again. "You're an archer, aren't ya? I've seen you training."

"Oh, me...? Yes... W-Why do you ask?".

"Compared to a pegasus, wyverns may be bigger and slower, but they're more steady too. It's hard ta shoot a bow from a pegasus, but on a wyvern it's not bad."

"You seem quite knowledgable, Cyril. Can you ride them?", Hubert asked. Cyril shook his head. "Only a little. I'm not good yet. But where I come from – in Almyra – the strongest warriors ride them and shoot from wyvern-back. And I do know about how to take care of them."

Bernadetta could hardly comprehend how a kid like him – he was shorter than she was, although she didn't know how old he was – could fearlessly carry on a conversation with Hubert. Even a lot of people who weren't like her, who weren't so useless that they crumbled into a big ball of anxiety and fear at anyone even remotely intimidating, seemed terrified of Hubert. Even Professor Eisner looked unnerved sometimes when dealing with them.

Well, at least if they kept up a conversation, she could fade into the background and take a breather here.

"That must be quite difficult for you", Hubert responded. "Many in Fódlan don't take kindly to outsiders or nonbelievers, as I'm sure you've no doubt experienced first-hand."

Cyril shrugged. "Nah, it's not so bad. Anyway, you two wanna get started? The instructor's here."

"Certainly", Hubert answered. It must have been her mind playing tricks on her, but Bernadetta could have sworn there was the tiniest bit of apprehension in his usually unflappable demeanor.

"Y-Yeah... May as well get it over with...".

With the flight instructor and Cyril giving them pointers, the former questioning them on if they'd rode a horse before – both her and Hubert had – to have at least some relevant experience, they clambered into their saddles, Bernadetta requiring a boost from the instructor to climb up and profusely apologizing to them for it as she took the reins.

She had seen the wyvern's seemingly docile attitude and thought of a snake or crocodile laying in wait for prey, but as she watched it up close, patting its head and guiding it around the courtyard on the ground, she began to understand why Cyril had described them as gentle and steady, and found herself surprisingly comfortable. Soon enough, after a few laps on the ground, she felt ready enough to, at the instructor's urging, spur the wyvern to spread its wings and take flight.

"Ok Bernie", she muttered under her breath. "You can do this. You can really do this...". She took a deep breath. "Right? Right. Ok."

She glanced off to the side, seeing Hubert still cautiously leading his mount to pace in front of the stables despite Cyril, as she faintly overheard, urging him in a slightly frustrated tone to go ahead and fly, to which he insisted that he simply wanted to master the fundamentals before moving on.

She tugged up on the reins, and with a powerful beat of its wings and an equal powerful kick her wyvern leapt from the ground, a deep burble leaving its mouth. Despite now hovering several meters in the air above the courtyard, it felt almost as steady as it did simply walking around, and she began to wonder what she had been so afraid of in the first place, even as she rose higher still, now perhaps fifteen meters up.

She had expected to panic and start feeling dizzy at such heights, but the twinge of anxiety she felt was... Manageable. Shockingly so, really. It would take more practice, but she could even imagine shooting her bow from its back just as Cyril had said.

"You're taking to this... Rather well, Bernadetta."

The anxiety suddenly felt quite a bit less manageable. She looked to her right, seeing Hubert now alongside her. Again she felt like it must be her imagination, but he looked a little pale. More so than usual.

"Y-You startled me...! Umm... It's less scary than I thought it would be... I-Is that a problem?".

"And here I thought you were afraid of everything."

She gulped. "...Umm, oh, uhh, I can, um, take it worse, i-if you'd like me to! I'm going to do that! Right now!".

"There is the Bernadetta von Varley I thought I knew". He smirked. "Hmph. Do what you like, I suppose. Just... Remember that your performance will, if it is sub-par, reflect poorly on the entire Black Eagle house as well."

"O-Ok, ok, I get it...! Just please don't hurt me i-if I mess up...!". She took another deep breath and returned to focusing on the basic flight maneuvers the instructor had told her to demonstrate. There was definitely no question though that something was up with Hubert. She performed sloppily enough, and accordingly braced herself for the verbal abuse she just _knew_ the instructor had waiting for her when she finished up and landed, but all the while Hubert was lagging behind even her.

Clambering off the wyvern's back as it set its feet back down on the ground, she managed to fall flat on her face, groaning as she stumbled to her feet.

"Hmm... Your movements are too abrupt", the instructor said, walking up to her. "I think you must be gripping the reins too tightly and using more force than you should. Try to relax more, as well; he can sense when you're nervous and may assume you're in danger. Besides that, it was good work for your first time."

"...I-I'm sorry! I-I'll never mess it up again I-I swear...! Oooh, I'll just quit! That way I'll...!--". She stopped herself. What had they said to her...?

"That's... That's it...? W-Wait, what are you trying to pull?! D-Don't lie to me! B-Bernie can see right through you!". The instructor sighed, moving on to Hubert. The more critical way they pointed out Hubert's mistakes oddly made her feel better, although it still left her wondering if they had only been so gentle in their critique of her in an attempt to be nice.

She also noticed how Hubert's balance seemed off as he walked, and even as he stood still, and found herself, strangely enough, almost worrying about him. He was usually so composed and just so _scary_. Something absolutely had to be wrong.

With the lesson over, they began to walk back towards the dorms. She trailed behind, not speaking, until finally she worked up the courage to ask him.

"H-Hey... So... Umm... Oh...".

Maybe she hadn't quite worked up the courage.

Hubert stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her, and she froze. "Yes, Bernadetta? Were you about to say something?". She stayed frozen, holding her breath, as if any little movement she made would prompt Hubert to attack her. He crossed his arms, again prompting her to go on. His voice seemed muffled to her, like she was underwater, and it felt like time had stopped.

Eventually, she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and gasped for air. Surprisingly, Hubert didn't try to kill her for it. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, giving up and turning around. Snapping out of it, she suddenly remembered what it was she was going to ask.

"Umm... HeyareyoufeelingokayHubert..?!". He turned around again. "Could you repeat that? Preferably slower this time."

Deep breaths, deep breaths. She averted her eyes, looking down at her feet. "Well... You're usually so... Calm... And collected. But--", she stopped, a thought occurring to her, and she blurted it out without thinking. "--...Could it be you're afraid of heights?".

Glancing briefly at Hubert's face, she could tell she was spot on and badly wished that she hadn't been. She opened her mouth, about to scream an apology and a promise to never say anything, to anyone, ever again, but was cut off before she could.

"...That may be the case. Everyone has their limits. I would say that you are not unique, but... Well, clearly you are. You are not, however, alone."

"Not... Alone? Wait, are you saying we're... Friends, are you? Are we friends? I never knew tha--".

"--I am not sure how you interpreted me, but I simply meant that you are not alone in having fears and troubles. Besides, even if I were one to cultivate friendships, I fail to see how we could be considered friends when you cannot even see me without losing any semblance of composure out of sheer terror."

"...Oh, yeah. You're right. Well, maybe I'll be a little less scared of you now that I know that even you have things you're afraid of?".

"I am utterly perplexed at how your mind works."

"...S-Sorry!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta is actually surprisingly hard for me to write, I'm finding (even though I've written her before). I feel like she's coming across about right here but that there's... Not much depth to my portrayal of her, I guess? Part of that is probably just because I'm kind of forcing myself to write, which probably isn't something ends well, and that I just haven't been feeling well most days lately, although another part might be that yesterday I read a pretty good Bernadetta fic ( _Dirty Secrets_ by Nenalata; warning if you're going to go look it up, it's a Bernie/Sylvain smutfic, heh) that I think captured her character better than I can.


	3. A Dance for Miss Varley (Ferdinand, BE!White Clouds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three is Ferdinand. This time it's actually late in my time zone too, but it IS before FEH resets so there's that! I thought this was the best one so far while I was writing it, but rereading and editing it I'm less sure. I usually don't like what I write though so I'm not sure that says anything about it. I wrote this on paper, which I almost never do and which was fun even though my handwriting is pretty bad, until I had to transcribe it all. So i'm not sure I'll do that again.
> 
> Originally I was going to name all of these one-shots after song lyrics, but I didn't. I had an idea for what to name this one yesterday when I started it though, but then I forgot.

Bernadetta sighed, leaning back against the brick wall, and blew on her hands, condensation forming as she exhaled. This relatively cozy cranny sat between the terrace where the sauna stood and Professor Eisner's quarters and, while not as safe and comfortable to her as her own room, was a better place than most in the monastery to stop and think. And today, unfortunately, she had something she had to take care of – outside of her room – as much as she wished she could ignore it. And on such a chilly winter evening no less.

"Shouldn't he have come by here by now? Oooh, where could he be...?". Steeling herself as best she could, she skittered out of the safe-ish little nook and began looking for Ferdinand, avoiding eye contact with the people she passed as she she searched the monastery. Eventually she found him, admiring the view of the sunset from the bridge to the cathedral as he gazed out over the ravine.

"Hey... Uh, Ferdinand?". He turned to face her and she reflexively looked at her feet in response.

"Ah, Bernadetta! This is a bit of a surprise... Oh, no offense of course. Did you have something you needed help with?

She inhaled sharply. "It's... Edelgard and the Professor both told me I absolutely have to attend the ball this month...! I even asked Seteth if every student has to participate and he just said it's a great chance to relax, but how can I relex?! I don't even think he understood I was being _made_ to do it...".

"...I see". Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair. "If you were to ask me, I would say that such an event is a wonderful opportunity, and that of course every student should attend. But I see why it would trouble you. It isn't fair to assume everyone can handle social events in the same way!".

He paused, seeingly thinking through this conundrum.

"Alright, I'll talk to Edelgard myself! I'm sure if she only heard about your situation she would understand!".

"...Hey, wait!". Ferdinand had already starting walking away. "The truth is... I actually kind of want to go. Things like that... I've heard about them and read about them, but in real life... I've never even been _close_ to a ball. The people who go to balls are so glamorous and confident... People nothing like me. I don't know the first thing about how to dance, even."

"And you... You were so eager as soon as you heard about the ball and the White Heron Cup", she continued. "And you tried to help me by getting me out of my room more, so...". She took a gulp of air. "C-Could you please teach me how to dance, Ferdinand?!".

Bernadetta tried to ignore her raging nerves waiting for his answer. What if he said no? Oh, was it even worth trying to teach someone as awkward as her to dance? Well, Ferdinand wouldn't think like that... Or he'd teach her out of pity at least.

"You're sure you want me to? I would not want to bother you as I did before". She nodded.

"Then it would be my pleasure Bernadetta."

There were butterflies in her stomache as he told her when and where to meet him, apologizing for being unable to start immediately as he left for his lance instruction with Shamir. Returning to her room, she occupied the time mainly with nervous pacing until she decided it was finally time she went to the ballroom, slipping out her door and finding her way to it. Opening one of the great double doors just enough for her to slip through, as if she was sneaking in somewhere she shouldn't be, she entered. The room was brightly lit by flickering candles and Ferdinand was already there, examining something in his hands.

"Bernadetta, there you are!", he said as she approached, noticing her looking at the ornate object he was holding. "Ah, it's just a music box. Actually, it was a gift to me from Count Hevring. After all, to dance one must really music, but it would be quite selfish to request musicians just for our practice, would it not?".

"It's beautiful", she said. He set it on a table and opened it, a slow waltz playing, and offered her his hand.

"Would you dance with me, Miss Varley?". She just stood there, freezing up, and didn't reply at first. "Bernadetta?".

"O-Oh, umm", she snapped out of it. "W-What am I supposed to say? Is it rude not to accept every dance?".

"Not at all! A simple ' _no, thank you_ ' would be fine. Though some would find it rude if you declined a dance and then danced with another before the next round begins. Ah, and then--".

"--Oooh...! How many complicated rules are there?!", she shouted.

Ferdinand laughed. "This will be your first dance, will it not? Though you may be a noble, given that fact I'm sure no one will be offended if your etiquette isn't perfect. And if any are, I would personally inform them of your reasons."

"N-No, that would just... Be too embarrassing". She laughed, partly out of nervousness but partly at just how painfully, yet charmingly, earnest he was. She tried her best to steady her breathing and cleared her throat.

"...I would gladly dance with you, Ferdinand". She was surprised how calmly she was able to say it.

"First things first", he said, nodding. "Some basic steps. Step back with your left foot, back and to the side with your right. And then bring them together with your left. One, two, three". He demonstrated as he called out the steps. "And then reverse it. Step forward with your right foot, forward and to the side with your left, then bring your right foot back together. One, two, three. Now you try."

Her attempts were clumsy at first, Ferdinand telling her to be sure each iteration of each step travelled the same distance as the last, or that her feet were too close together in some parts or too far apart in others, or that in some places her heel should touch the ground and not her toe. But slowly she began to get the hang of it.

"And together now", Ferdinand said, laying his right hand on her back and taking her right hand in his left. She tensed up at his touch, almost stumbling over his feet before catching herself and matching his steps. They slowly danced with each other, and Bernadetta soon found she was was quietly humming the tune to herself as they did.

"Let's try another step", he said. "This one is simple enough. Just do the first half of the box step I showed you, then do it again but mirrored."

"Ok... Sounds easy", Bernadetta said. Ferdinand led her through it a few times before returning to the earlier step.

"Now, if we do this, turning a little each time, we can do a full circle". One, two, three. She nodded.

"Yeah. Lead the way". One, two, three. Three more times and they had gone all the way around.

She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, her face feeling hot as she wondered if she really had the confidence to dance like this in a full ballroom, packed with all her fellow students. Still, just for now at least, this actually felt... Nice. Out of the blue she wondered if she had noticed before just how handsome Ferdinand was, and looked down at her feet to try and hide the blush she was sure was on her face.

"Hey, umm, Ferdinand? Thank you for doing this for me... To think that someone would go so far out of their way for little old Bernie, I...".

"Don't even mention it, Bernadetta! If I wouldn't go out of my way for a friend what kind of noble... Nay, what kind of person would I be? And besides that, it really was not much out of my way at all."

"Fr... Frie-- Aaah!", she yelped as he lifted her arm over his head and twirled her around.

He paused. "I'm sorry... You aren't hurt, are you?".

Bernadetta giggled and shook her head. "No... I just... Wasn't expecting that."


End file.
